


A Matter of Trust

by dragongoats



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Internal Conflict, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: Caleb agonises over trusting Essek.Caleb kept his head in a tome. He read lightly, keeping a keen eye on The Nein as they circled excitedly around Essek.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 59





	A Matter of Trust

_Can I trust you?_

Caleb sat in the small room. He let the dusty, drab walls and sawdust air surround him, envelop and transport him. He felt the heightened sensations of the past, he felt the almost electric belief in the potential of the future. Of what could be. Of what would be. That crystal clear and unshakable certainty that what he was doing was right.

_\---_

_Can I trust you?_

Caleb kept his head in a tome. He read lightly, keeping a keen eye on The Nein as they circled excitedly around Essek. Jester, a bundle of excitement and silks. Beau, stand-offish, but still surprisingly warm, despite her reservations. Essek stood on the floor with elegance, grace, and with a hint of new found peace. His hands talked animatedly and a relaxed, genuine smile touched his eyes. It was a stark change from the humbled, withdrawn figure in the hull of the ship, where their futures were so uncertain. When the difference between a kiss and a knife was razor thin.

\---

_Can I trust you?_

In a medium-sized make-shift office, Caleb waited. Warm magical lamps flickered soothingly in their hoods, complimenting the light heady buzz of friends, ale, and good hearty food. His eyes traced the shapes the light made dancing along the warm wood and neatly stacked books with well-loved dark leather covers. Caleb indulged himself in imagining picking up the tomes, casting _comprehend languages_ and reading all night. But he stilled his eagerness, and simply waited.

\--

_Can I trust you?_

The lithe drow floated at the threshold and met the ground with a gentle, if unpracticed sound. He apologised with a quick bow of the head for keeping Caleb waiting, but there was a hint of excitement and tentative hopefulness. The cool silky material of Essek’s robes brushed against his forearms as he walked past. The trailing fabric felt slightly hypnotic in how it seemed to move on its own, denying the very reality of such mundane forces as gravity.

\--

_Can I trust you?_

Caleb spoke. Essek ran his thumb along Caleb’s wrist and listened intently. The calming, gentle action felt deeply intimate and intense. But Caleb continued to speak. He was good at doing several things at once and Caleb revelled in the moment, being on equal intellectual footing with another, debating magical hypothesis, politics, life. He watched Essek passionately discuss in turn, the newer, healthier projects he’d undertaken. The two promised future, meaningful collaboration.

\--

_Can I trust you, truly?_

Caleb stared at Essek, lingering at the threshold, stuck between staying and going. He fidgeted with the straps holding his spellbooks, a nervous attempt to clear his head. Essek’s raised an eyebrow at the gesture and watched his fingers.

Exhaled breath warm and stained with wine. The words were thick in his throat, his cheeks flushed. Essek ran his fingers along Caleb’s cheek, pulling him closer and kissing him on the forehead, the nose, cheeks, and lips, mirroring and enhancing that meaningful moment, that occurred what felt like so long ago. “Welcome to The Mighty Nein,” Caleb said under his breath with a horse laugh, kissing him back, letting himself finally, enjoy something for himself.

\--

_But... should I trust you?_


End file.
